


Black Roses

by Fyliwion



Series: 30 Kisses [6]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Airports, Angst, Dreams, F/M, Ghosts, Heists, High School, Romance, The Space Between Dreams and Reality, all the drama, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: She wasn't going to let him leave without her, at least not without saying goodbye. Kaito might be cruel, but he wouldn't do that to her.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: 30 Kisses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Black Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for continuing along on my 30 Kisses updating A03 edition. This week, we have another one from the days of much Angst. Old author's notes claim I was deep into Fushigi Yuugi at the time, so we're going to blame that. 
> 
> 30 Kisses Challenge   
> Theme #6: The Space Between Dream and Reality

When Aoko Nakamori reached her desk the next morning, she found a single black rose awaiting her.

The flower was remarkable, velvety and soft with a smell to intoxicate a person. It was beautiful in its own way, but it also sent a chill up her spine.

Kaitou KID had, after all, given her the same flower the night before during the heist.

She'd never seen the man's face, but where doubt had lingered before there was now simply a reaffirmation and confession.

Hakuba's calculating eyes never missed a beat. 

"What's this?"

She looked up frantically. Her books on the ground rose clenched in her hand, "Where's Kaito?"

"He didn't come in today,” said Hakuba, frowning.

She looked around at her classmates, "Has anyone seen Kaito?" 

Shakes of head. Murmurs of no. No one looked at her.

She stood and waited, looking out the door and window until a few moments before class began. 

Fist tightening on the flower, she turned to Hakuba, "I- Tell sensei I'm not feeling well.” 

She thought he might refuse, but she gave him no chance as she grabbed her bag and fled through the halls. 

Fear ran through her. She wasn't too late, and knowing the idiot. She knew him well enough. He wouldn't leave without-

Bolting through the school doors she looked around until she caught sight of a man looking up towards the school. He wore a plain blue shirt with a white sport coat- and for all her eyes made this man out to be in his early twenties she knew without ever seeing his eyes.

He turned and she noticed he was putting on a pair of sunglasses turning to leave- like hell the idiot was going to do that to her. Darting forward she grabbed a hold of his sleeve and pulled him back causing him to turn, surprised.

"Wha-"

For a moment she wondered if she had the wrong man, he looked too old to be Kaito. There was no sign of makeup but if he was KID that would be easy wouldn't it? And it's not like she had any doubts, not to mention who else would be staring up at her classroom window?

"Don't."

He looked startled, shaking his head, "Miss, I think you have me confused with someone."

"I won't let you."

"Please I have a plane-"

"Don't lie to me."

"Miss-" that time his voice sounded desperate.

"Kaito were you honestly going to leave without even telling me goodbye?" Her hand slipped down slightly brushing his hands and she felt tears well up in her eyes. Damn those tear ducts they weren't supposed to do that to her. She was stronger than that.

He sighed looking at her amused before pulling off the sunglasses he'd just added on. Sharp blue eyes met hers and searched her face in confusion, "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"It wasn't that hard. I know you well enough that if you were leaving you wouldn't go without stopping by,” she was shocked her voice wasn't shaking at this point.

”So you really are KID?"

He didn't answer immediately, looking away, "I thought you might as well know. So is that why you came out? You do understand I can't let your father catch me even if he arrives-"

Hurt reflected in her eyes and she took a step back, "That's what you think? You honestly believe I'd-- I'm mad but I wouldn't- I couldn't..."

He realized his mistake and bit his lip, "You aren't going to tell him?"

"I should."

"But you-"

She shook her head staring at her hands. He was going to leave. She'd be rid of KID, but in the bargain lose Kaito too. "I'm not. I won't. I can't. Kaito it's you! I don't understand why you’re that thief, but-"

"That's why I'm leaving. He'll be out of your hair forever and your life can be normal, and you'll have your father." He looked at her with the same calm exterior that KID would have. An unbreakable poker face that Kaito never wore around her.

"You won't change your mind?"

"My plane leaves in a couple hours-" he told her softly.

"So that gives me a couple hours to change your mind" she informed him, "I'll go to the airport with you."

"Aoko- you have school."

"I'm not going back to class either way-"

"Ao-"

"I'm not asking to marry you Kaito, I'm asking for an hour to talk to you alright?" 

He looked slightly taken aback. 

Aoko refused to give up, "Don't I warrant that much? I'd think thirteen years worth of friendship would be worth an hour. Let me guess? Before I caught you out here you planned on just disappearing and never letting me see you again?" The lack of expression on his face made her sigh, "I'm not stupid you know."

"I know that Aoko, but you were supposed to be mad enough to not care. Plenty of people lose track of their friends after High School I thought..."

"That I'd find out and stop caring? Idiot! How many memories do you have that don't include us both?" she asked him looking away. "I know I can't even think of one. Though I guess with you being KID you had more important things then dealing with-"

"Now who's calling who an idiot!" he told her. "KID only made things harder. It didn’t suddenly make me forget about you! If anything it reminds me constantly since you hate him so much. I admit that I love the thrill- but at the end of it I always ended up with the fact that you hated KID and I'd have to listen to you going on about it in class and wished I could hurry up and finish the job so you wouldn't have to deal with it. Instead? I realized I could leave and you'd be alright- It's not like I'm here as much as I used to be anyway."

"So I'm supposed to just DEAL with my best friend walking out on my life?"

A strong hand set onto her shoulder. The maturity in his eyes made him appear even older than the disguise, and she felt like she was being reprimanded for acting like a small child. What was she thinking? She would pull him down, hold him back. She was still a little girl whereas Kaito had grown up somewhere along the way. Why would he still care about her? After all she did hate KID and her father was the Inspector- every part of the situation only added one more reason why he should leave.

But instead he turned slightly, hand still on her shoulder, she could've sworn she felt it shaking just slightly as he looked away. "Isn't that what you want? KID out of your life? Me? You can work on your studies, I'm sure Hakuba won't wait to ask you out when he finds out I'm gone. You can concentrate on your studies, have your father back, and live a normal life. It's ideal. I'm just in the way- so wouldn't you be better off without me? Without me to hurt you? Without my lies?"

Tears welled up which she tried to blink away. Did he honestly think, "I never wanted that. Ever. You think that-"

"Aoko let me go. I'm not worthy of you and I'm definitely not good for you. Don't wait for me. Just-"

"Then who is!" she yelled. The sound echoed slightly against the walls and she remembered where they were- outside the school which she was skipping. She felt hands pull her around behind the stone pillar at the gate. The next thing she knew she was pinned against the stone and he was facing her- too close for her to even remember to breathe. His face inches apart, bodies nearly touching, eyes on fire.

"Is this what you want then?" He asked her sharply. "Who is? Tell me! What do you want Aoko? Am I supposed to stay and ruin your life? Am I supposed to take you with me? Take you from your father who needs you? Take you from your friends? Answer me Aoko. What is it then? I can't go back- not after last night. So this is who I am! Now what?"

She wasn't scared. She should have been, and her pulse was running on 1000 kHz per second with her heart beating it. She could barely register what was happening- but…

"Do not harm. It's KID's first rule"

"What if I'm not just KID?" his mouth was so close she could feel the breath tickle her face. It sent a shiver down her back and raised the hairs on her neck.

"Kaito would never hurt me."

"Haven't I already?"

She felt one of his hands move from next to her head and slide down her body to her waist. Had it been anyone else she would've been screaming, but this was Kaito. Kaito wouldn't hurt her. Kaito would never hurt and-

She looked straight into his eyes and realized what he was doing- the intermittent pain and stress from what he was doing. The effort, and his lips were so close. Just a sliver apart and Aoko had had enough.

He was too strong for her to force him to let go. He was too dense to make him listen to her. All she had was the benefit of surprise, so she did the only thing she could think of. Leaned up just enough to place her lips against his.

The logical thing for him to have done would've been to leap back in shock. Aoko figured that if she stole the kiss- no matter how much she'd wanted to do it- Kaito would pull away and maybe listen to her for a second. That or at least stop with the stupid act he was doing.

Instead, he pulled her closer until both of them were completely against the wall, deepening the kiss and leaning in fiercely and almost possessively. She could've sworn there was a desperateness inside of it- need. She was about to grab at his shirt, pull him even closer to her when he swore, pulled back and turned away.

"Oh God Aoko- I'm... Forget about me. Go back. Don't follow just... go.”

"Kait-"

“Goodbye.” 

Then he walked away. Turned and left her standing there staring at him for a long second before she realized-

"KAITO!"

She ran again and grabbed him around the waist burying her face into his back taking in his smell, his hold, everything about him she possibly could in case he disappeared. "Don't. Please don't. I can't... You may think I can but I can't. Don't go."

"Aoko I have to."

"Then I'm coming."

"You can't."

"I will!"

"No love,” Kaito turned and suddenly she felt him wrap two warm arms around her tightly and she was cradled safely in his arms. And for a second everything was alright- for a second she could imagine nothing had happened- that she was safe.

"You can't."

She could taste the salt in her tears and she felt him tip her chin up even more. This kiss held none of the pain the first one did- none of the fierceness. It was soft and slow. Exploratory. She thought it lasted forever as he pulled her against him to where she could hear both their hearts beating in sync. In his hold she was cradled against him... two soft wings wrapped around them both and keeping them in place. He held her rocking her back and forth murmuring to her gently- she felt him sprinkle kisses on her cheek, her neck, her lips.

Who knew how long it lasted- if it had been somewhere else she wasn't sure what would have happened- and wondered if she dared think.

"Kaito-"

"My flight leaves, remember? I have to go" he drew back after kissing away the last of her tears. "I'll see you again... just not for awhile."

"Kaito-"

"You'll be alright. You're stronger than you think," he told her softly.

"Kaito?"

"Did I mention I love you? Idiot... you shouldn't be thinking such silly things. Why would I want anyone but you? But don't dwell too much alright- and don't wait for me. You'll see someone else who will be perfect for you- after all your father wants grandchildren I'm sure."

"Kaito what are you-"

"Good bye Aoko" he told her softly and after one last feather light kiss, and a brush against her cheek her turned around for good this time and started to walk away and--

\--And Aoko woke up sweating. 

Her bedsheet was soaked through, and the taste of salt lingering on her lips. Realizing she was sitting up and mouth half opened she paled, realizing she'd been yelling in her sleep.

The scent of roses, soap, and gunpowder. 

Dread.

It poured out of her in waves.

She turned over and on her pillow lay a black rose.

"No."

She threw off her bed covers and flew downstairs. The house was dark, her father wasn't home from the heist- it couldn't be... 

It couldn't be.

_ “I have a flight to catch…”  _

She grabbed for the remote frantically trying to turn on the TV and was greeted by the news. 

Breaking Headlines. 

_ “This just in...” _

_ “We have just received information that Kaitou KID has been revealed to be none other than a seventeen year old student by the name of Kuroba Kaito. After a particularly tragic heist, where unknown shooters appeared in massive numbers, a full out massacre occurred. Inspector Nakamori discovered the unmasked Kaitou after the thief was shot from his glider, killing him upon impact.” _

_ “The Inspector has not released further information at this time.”  _


End file.
